


Connect 4

by NotThis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotThis/pseuds/NotThis
Summary: Just something quick I threw together as practice and for some fun so definitely not the most polished work I’ll do. This is actually a rewrite or more so re-imagining of a imagine that I wrote a long while ago (over a year? maybe a couple years ago) on another account that has since been lost to the Tumblr black-hole. (points and my love and admiration to anyone who can locate that imagine or my lost account at all because I sure can’t).Catch me over on Tumblr at 'NotThisImagines'
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/You
Kudos: 17





	Connect 4

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I threw together as practice and for some fun so definitely not the most polished work I’ll do. This is actually a rewrite or more so re-imagining of a imagine that I wrote a long while ago (over a year? maybe a couple years ago) on another account that has since been lost to the Tumblr black-hole. (points and my love and admiration to anyone who can locate that imagine or my lost account at all because I sure can’t). 
> 
> Catch me over on Tumblr at 'NotThisImagines'

“YES! Another one for me!” The Doctor bounced slightly hands in the air, sheer excitement plastered across her face. You breathed out in disappointment leaning back on your hands taking in her excited demeanour and lamenting your loss. “You’re only winning by 2 games” you snark back.

As the Doctor tipped the counters out the bottom of the connect 4 board and helped herself to a victory custard cream from the pack that laid beside her on the console room floor you take in the slight absurdity of the situation. You were on an alien spaceship that travels not only space but also time playing connect 4 with an alien who was eating custard creams. An alien who looked more than amazing under the golden glow of the TARDIS lighting, you push away the thought that had flashed through your mind opting instead to think about how nice it was to have this time alone with the Doctor with the rest of the gang heading home to see family or catch up with friends. Not that you didn’t love the rest of the gang but to have time alone with the Doctor was so rare and different. Especially time like this, you had both just come back froma solo adventure and to your surprise the Doctor suggested a small game night with the two of you which was more than welcome, perhaps she had noticed that although the adventures were so much fun sometimes you needed a break from all the running and high intensity situations.

It was strange seeing the Doctor so vulnerable and relaxed. The two of you sat crossed legged on the console room floor. She sat without her signature beautiful coat on, which was a welcome change allowing you enjoy her maroon t-shirt and her amazing yellow suspenders you loved so much and often when she was focused on the board or engrossed in telling a story found yourself staring at the elastic pieces wondering what would happen if-

“Right!” she says unceremoniously dumping your red counters in-front of you, “Time to let me beat you again!”

You looked up at her with fake shock and then put on your best intimidating face “Oh, you’re on. No way you’re getting me this time” Setting the first counter into the board and watching it travel down.

The game that followed was probably the most intense game of connect 4 you had ever played, not that you often played a lot of connect 4 particularly. You couldn’t let her win, her smugness at earning yet another victory custard cream would be unbearable. 

You were all lined up, your strategy in play and she seemed to be playing into your hands just one more counter and you had it. You kept your best poker-face on attempting not to give away how close you were and then it happened.

You look up and see the Doctor hovering a counter over one of the slots with a shit-eating grin across her face making eye contact and wiggling her brows as she dropped the counter into the board. It wasn’t until the counter fell its short way to the board you realise your mistake and it was too late.

“Connect 4! yes I win again. Champion!” she says quickly reaching for one of the custard creams beside her and holding it above her head with both hands like a small trophy. Excitement once again spread across her face.

You’re not sure if what happens next is because of how ethereal and beyond beautiful the Doctor looked in the lighting, her hair slightly dishevelled after a long day and her face so lit up and stunning or simply because you desperately didn’t want to see her sit and smugly eat another victory custard cream in-front of you.

Either way you reach forward not giving her the time to react, knocking over the connect 4 board and grabbing both of her suspenders and pulling her into you crashing your lips together in one fluid motion.

There’s a second between your lips meeting and her reaction that you panic slightly wondering if what you had done was wrong but that is immediately dismissed when the Doctors hands move from above her head. She throws the custard cream from her hand limply and brings both of her hands down around your waist bringing you in closer. You can taste the sweet treats that she had been eating on her lips and as she brought you in closer you take in her scent, smelling of lavender and lemon and something else that was familiar but you couldn’t quite place. 

As you break apart in need for air the Doctor looks disappointed for a second and then as you take in the moment you see something else entirely take over her face. She quickly steps up in one swift movement offering her hand out to you and you take it eagerly standing up and finding yourself only inches away from her face.

She kisses you again, just as needy, if not more. She touches the side of your hips as if she’s going to copy her motion from earlier and grab onto them again, however she then pulls her hands back suddenly as if she stops herself. This time shes the one to break away although it looks like its reluctantly as she then rests her forehead on your for a second before finally moving her head back from yours. 

You realise your hand is still intertwined with the Doctors when she begins to make a move, slowly pacing backward, keeping eye contact and beaming with a wondrous smile across her face. 

“Where are we going?” you ask finally snapping out for your daze. “The bedroom” she answers simply looking back to you eyebrows raised, still beaming. You followed her happily. You certainly weren’t going to argue but you never thought this was where connect 4 would lead you.


End file.
